A refrigerator is an apparatus which maintains freshness of various foodstuffs at a low temperature, using cooling air generated by a refrigeration cycle including a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve and an evaporator.
The refrigerator includes at least one of a storage unit (for instance, a shelf, a tray, a basket, and the like) to effectively use an internal storage space. For instance, the shelf and tray may be installed within a main body of the refrigerator, and the basket may be disposed at an inside of a door.
Meanwhile, the refrigerator may include a lighting installation to illuminate an inside of the refrigerator and a display device to display information. Recently, a research on a power supply structure has been made for a lighting of the shelf, for a user's convenience and in a viewpoint of esthetic appreciation.
However, in case of a drawer type shelf which is installed to be drawn into an inside of the refrigerator from outside, a general power supply structure which uses a cable has a difficulty in assembling. Further, a sealing of the power supply structure is a very important factor from the viewpoint of the humid environment inside the refrigerator.